Return of Champion and her suprises
by Shadowstarprincess Pridestar
Summary: Alice is ready return to Underland for good but this time , she bringing four suprises along with other things. Everyone exicted for her return but also curious why she bringing four kids with her. Find out how everyone take to this and how Tarrant takes to Alice confession
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Alice in Wonderland.

Chapter 1

Alice sighed as she finished packing the final truck before sending it down rabbit hole to Underland. After she got back she began packing her things and Melody's trucks and made sure they got down hole. She hoped they be taken back to the Marmoreal. Melody was born three years ago from sister but because of her blonde hair and green eyes her sister Margaret and her husband Lowell wanted to get rid of it but she stepped and took her to her grandfather's where she could be raised in peace. After that she and Melody had go Africa to visit her odd mad witch doctor Soran Hightopp who she knew since child even before she fell down rabbit hole the first time when her father was alive.

When she got there she was both happy and sad because Soran was dying and he wanted her to take her of his ideal twin 5 year old sons Duncan and Neil. When the children were sleep she and him talked and she told him everything that happen in Underland and he told her what happen with Nalie his wife. Four days later he passed on peacefully with smile on his have knowing he was going be reunited with his beloved. During those four days she everything she could make him comfortable and get know the boys.

She was lucky she didn't have figure out how to tell the boys that who Melody was or who she was because Soran been telling them that she was the mother and Melody was their baby sister that was she had saved when she was a baby. The boys seemed happy to have little sister and Melody loved having them since she hasn't had anyone play with for long time. Alice smiled as she watched boys and Melody play together. Boys may looked same but they were complete different otherwise. Duncan thought he was brave so whenever she or Melody went he would fellow with a stick in his hand. So she gave him nickname of knight which he seems to love and Melody calls him big brother knight. Neil was very shy and quiet and preferred to hide behind her or Melody. But he was also good at unlocking everything so she gave nicknamed him Keymaster since he was so good.

She giggled at the names but continued on her way towards the rabbit hole as three played in yard. She lead against old willow tree and looked into sky. Shortly after coming from their combined trip she found out Margret was close to delivering another child. Alice only hopped this one wouldn't get abandoned by them like Melody. But she expect the worse and this time she came prepared. Soran gave her a special medication that will allow her body to produce milk when it was time for her sister to give birth. But as she expected her sister and her husband saw him and immensely pushed him away. He had blonde hair like hers and light purple eyes. Alice named him Leroy a name her grandfather always wanted name a boy but no one ever listen to him.

The twins and Melody accepted Leroy easily and understood it was big job to raise a little baby brother. About two months ago Lord and Lady Ascot long with their son went on vacation overseas asking her to watch the house. Seeing as perfect chance she took it.

Absalom who decided to stay with her through all of it had tried to talk to her about everything but every time she dismissed him only stating 'I tell you when I tell everyone when we get back.' After that he huffed and observed everything until Alice was getting closer to go back to Underland. After Leroy was born he decided to go back and tell Marina to prepare a party. Knowing there was no stopping Marina when it came to throwing a party, she allowed him go down to tell the others.

When she got to rabbit hole she noticed Nivens standing there waiting for her. Smiling she sat her trunk down by tree and bent down hug him. "It good to see you." She whispered into his ear.

Nivens hugged her back his little tail wagging happily. "It good see you too Alice, I and rest worried you may have forgot about us again." He said bit sadly

Alice pulled back and scatched behind his ear. "That never going happen again, but would you like know how it happen the first time?" she asked softy

Nivens nod wanting know it. Alice pointed to dead tree. "Do you see where there used be a branch?" She paused allowing him look at space where a branched used be. "Well the first trip back I hit my head pretty hard knocking me out for about two or three days. When I came to, I couldn't even remember what I done day before I fell down hole, and since then everything same before I fell in hole. She explained.

Niven eyes widen. "When I return, I will inform everyone when I get back. I am sorry Alice if you knew how you lost your memories. I'm sure you would said something." He said quickly.

Alice smiled at him. "So how is everyone?" she asked softy

Niven lead against tree. "Well Marina tried throw party after you left but no one want to come without their champion. After that Tarrant went back to work wanting make sure you had clothes when you back and orders came flying in. Thackery and Mally are same, so they haven't changed. After while it stayed like that until we noticed Tarrant staying locked in his workshop. It wasn't until Absolm came and announced you were coming back just like you said but when Tarrant heard that he worked until tea time and to bed time. Everyone been preparing for your arrival." He said proudly.

Alice laughed silently. "That silly mad man, I told him I was coming back. Did Absolm tell you, I was bringing four kids with me?" she asked softly

Niven nod and before he could say anything Alice put her hand to his lips. "Just know I didn't give birth to them but I love them the same, you can pass that long." She said softly

Niven nod understanding. "I need you something important for me, Niven." She said softy.

Niven ears shot up. "I need you take Melody, Neil, and Duncan so that I can bring Leroy with me. Leroy is a newborn so I cannot hold on to him and them at same time. Now Neil is very shy, so don't be alarmed if he doesn't speak to you. Now Duncan his twin and his complete opposite of him and is very outgoing both 5 years old and Melody is only 4 she basically helps keep eye on Duncan and speak for Neil." She said

Niven nod. "I can do that and also inform the others, when you will be joining Alice?" he asked softly

Alice smiled. "At night once I'm sure, that no one will try to look for them." She said softly.

Niven nod, Alice gently petted his head even rubbing his ear making his ear tap. Alice giggled. "Alright I'm going get them and you try your best and push my trunk down. Oh does Marina now know those trunks that been coming down are mine?" she asked

Niven shook his head no. "But I will inform her and make sure they are in your room that she given you." He said quickly

Alice smiled brightly. "Good because that one of reasons I didn't stay in Underland because if I did then I would have nothing to remember the only two people in my family that ever truly understand me." She said sadly.

Niven's ears lowered causing her kneel down at him. "What matter Niven?" she asked softy

"There is rumor most likely started by Stayne that you never stayed because you hated being in Underland." He said softy

Alice pulled him into hug. "That just silly, I love Underland and leaving second time was hardest thing I have ever done since I never wanted leave again. But I have things to do and important people to say goodbye to that meant lot to me here." She said softy

Nivens held back cry, Alice slowly pulled back and gently rubbed his ear. "Everything alright Niven, now let me go get them and you get the trunk down hole." She said

Nivens nod and watched her go towards where kids were while he pushed the trunk down the hole safely.

~With Alice and kids~

Alice located kids easily near lake playing, well Duncan was playing while Melody and Neil where sitting under tree. Melody and Neil noticed her.

"Mama." She said running over to her, Neil and Duncan followed her.

She kneeled to hug them. "Listen guys, I need you go with Niven. Remember what I told you about him?" she asked softly

They nod. "Are we going home now mama?" Neil asked shy

Alice nod. "Yes we are going home but I want you three go with Niven so when me and Leroy can go easier especially when I need carry his things with me." She said

They nod. "Ok mama we'll go get our things mama, do we go to the old tree?" Melody asked softy

Alice smiled kissed her head. "Yes sweetie that is exactly I want and be quick about alright." She said

They nod and ran except Duncan who stayed right in front of her. "What matter sweetie?" she asked

Standing tall with his chest puff out. "I want stay with you, so I can protect you and Leroy." He said

Alice smiled softy at him. "Sweetie I need you protect your sister and brother. Niven is only rabbit and wouldn't be able to. I wouldn't be long, by time you're in bed. Leroy and I be safely there going bed and tomorrow there be a huge party." She said softy

Duncan looked down. Alice gently held him against her chest. "Duncan, I love you and your brother and sister too much let something happen you. So please Duncan go with them make me feel better." She said against his hair.

Duncan wrapped his arms around her for bit and pulled back. "Ok mama I understand but you stay safe ok mama." He said softly

Alice smiled. "I will try sweetie, now go get your stuff and head to old tree." She said softy

Duncan smiled and ran off to his stuff. Alice smiled and slowly stood up dusting herself off for bit, then headed back to old tree to find Niven smiling at her.

"I did not mean over hear Alice but you are amazing mother." He said

Alice blushed lightly. "Thank you Nivens, they should be coming soon." She said

Niven nod. "Niven, when you get back could you tell Tarrant to be by hole with new dress if he wants to?" she asked

Niven smiled at her. "I'm sure Tarrant will be very happy to that." He said his tail twitching

Alice smiled and watched as kids run to them. "Kids this is Niven, he going take you to Marmoreal to meet my friends which, I consider like family." She said

Melody nod excitedly hugging Niven, while Neil hid behind Duncan. Smiling down at them. "Alright guys get going before someone notices." She said

The kids and Niven nod. Giving them each hug and kiss first. Duncan and Niven went down first, then Melody and Neil. Once the disappeared completely, Alice went back inside to feed Leroy.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Alice in Wonderland

Sunset~

It been a few hours since Niven had shown up and taken kids with him back to Underland. She hopes Tarrant will be waiting for her at bottom of rabbit hole. Hour before sun began to set a solider came up to help orders from Marina. Not having anything expect her and Leroy go, so she let the solider to take him down. Once she they were gone, she went back into house having a very bad feeling since kids went down earlier. As she got closer to door she noticed in drive way that Lowell is here. She glared at him as he approached her.

"Hello there Alice how are you this fine evening?" He said smirking

Alice simply glared at him not bothering answer him. Still smirking he took another step forward making Alice take step back. "Now Alice dear, don't be like that after all we are family, and family sticks together." He said

"You're no family of mine Lowell, now what are you doing here? Lord Ascot doesn't allow you be here without his knowledge." She said calmly

Lowell laughed. "That old cot doesn't scare me after all you're the one I want. I been watching you for some time Alice and after that last mistake your sister gave birth to, I decided to make you my wife and mother of our children. " He said smiling evilly

Alice took out a sword from nearby bush. She was glad that Lord Ascot had hidden these among his estate. "Go hell Lowell, I will never let that happen." She spited out

Lowell just laughed, and drew out his gun. "Alice I never said I was giving you a choice. Once I have you, I'll kill those bastard children for you so you have more time to spend with me and our children. Now come to me or else I will have to hurt you." He said

Alice held her ground tighten her grip on her sword. Lowell narrowed his eyes. "Very well Alice, I did give you a chance." He said and with that he fired his gun at her.

Alice dodge it but it hit glazed her shoulder. Alice hissed in pain, and lounge forward at him slicing his chest. "You bitch." He sneered rapidly firing at her.

Dodging to best she could but it ended up hitting her ribs, right leg, and the side of her leg. But while she was dodging, she was able to get deep cuts into his legs, and right arm and knock gun out of his hand. She stared down him on ground, with on final cut, she thrust her sword into his sword pushing it into ground making sure he couldn't move, she slowly moved away from ignoring his yells. A maid came out with her bag that held rest of her stuff.

"Lady Alice you must flee from here before Lowell gets up. I have called the police and gotten a story ready to make sure he pays for harming you." She said softy

Alice nod and took her bag with soft whine when she began to move towards the rabbit hole. The more she moved more her wounds open and more blood spilled out. When she finally reached the rabbit hole she fell forward not having enough strength to jump or even stop herself from falling head first. Alice only thought as she fell and slowly lost consciences that Niven put bed in kitchen or this fall might hurt her more than she already was.

**~In Niven's kitchen~**

Tarrant paced nervously in Niven's kitchen. When Niven returned to castle with three kids and quickly explained what Alice had told him, he rushed to hole excitedly knowing Alice wanted to see him first. One of Mirana guards where right behind him and began climbing prior to her orders and before long he came back with small baby in his hands. When he asked about Alice, he said that she getting her bag and be on her way.

So now he was pacing waiting for her get here. Suddenly he felt a drop a blood hit his head when he looked up. But he didn't have wonder where the blood came from because soon he could see Alice falling only she looked hurt and unconscious. As she got closer he noticed she had severally wounds on her. But when he noticed she was going land right on table, he caught her sending him to floor. Slowly sitting up making sure not hurt her more he shook her little. "Alice, please stay with me, I take you to Marmoreal to get help." He pleaded with her

He heard low moan coming from her but other than that she was out. Carefully lifting her in his arms he stood up, and races out door to find Bandersnatch waiting for him. He watch as lowered himself until he was laying down, allowing him climb on. Once he was settle on him. "To Marmoreal and be quick but be carefully Alice is very injured right now." He said softy

Bandersnatch slowly stood up and took off heading towards to Marmoreal. Soon they reached the Marmoreal gates to see Mirana and rest of their friends standing their smiling until they noticed Alice.

"Get a stretcher and royal doctor quick, our champion is very hurt." She commanded.

To guards came upside to him with stretcher. Tarrant slowly lowered her down until she was laying against him. As he leaned up her hand caught him. Alice slowly opened her eyes. "Don't let the children see please." She pleaded softly

Tarrant nod a gently held her hand. "I promise Alice." He said

Alice smiled softy and let go allowing the guards to take her to royal doctor. Mirana sent maids to children's room make sure they wouldn't come investigating this. Once guards got her into royal doctor wing, the doctor and his assistants began undress her. One of his assistants came out.

"She is has lot injures that show she been in fight for her life. She as lost lot blood and is in lot pain. We need someone to help calm her. The doctor is having hard time keeping her breathing stable and working on her injures." She said

Tarrant went in before anyone could stop him. He pulled up chair to her side and gently took her hand. He lifted to his lips and kissed it gently. "I'm here Alice." He said softly

Alice breathing slowly calm down and stable allowing the doctor to continue his work. Once Alice injures were sewed up, he put a small pill in her mouth with water and got her swallow. The doctor began carefully doing a physical exam to check any other injury only find her breasts will slightly swollen breasts and smell of milk caught his attention. After he was done with his physical exam he called the White Queen and rest of their friends to come in.

"It going be few weeks before she healed completely but I noticed she had token some sort of drink or potion or something because her breasts are filled with milk but she never given birth. After she wakens I suggest ask her why she is nursing for. But after that she on normal diet but limit how much she tries to do. For first week I want her stay in bed." He said

White Queen nod. "Understood doctor, thank you." She said

Doctor bowed and exited the room. They all gathered around their injured friend being carefully not to get near her injures. Chessur laid down on her stomach, Thackery and Mally sat by her feet while Mirana had another chair brought in and sat next to Tarrant's, with her hand on Alice's arm.

Three hours later.

Everyone expect Tarrant had fallen asleep in their spot. Mirana had her head on bed while Thackery and Mall slept against wall. He wasn't going sleep until she woke up. But as time went on he felt sleeper and sleeper until he was felt Alice beginning to stir. At first he waited making sure she wasn't just trying rearrange herself. But after low groan, he sat up and quickly shook Mirana and others. They all watched as Alice slowly began to wake up. When she tried sit up Tarrant gently pushed her down.

"You need stay laying down Alice, so you don't reopen your wounds." He said softly

Alice opened her eyes and smiled lightly at him. "I need sit up, Leroy should be hungry by now." She said softly

Mirana took her hand. "Alice you need to rest." She said softly

Alice shook her head. "He only month old, he won't let anyone else feed him anything different." She said

Mirana sighed softly. "Very well, I have maid bring him over but please stay laying down." She said

Alice nod, she watched Mirana go to door. Alice turned her attention back to Tarrant. "Could you get behind me and prop me up little please Tarrant, I can't feed him laying down like this?" she asked softy

Tarrant nod quickly, and careful lifted her into his arms. He carefully leaned against wall making sure Alice was prop just enough so little of her upper body was resting against his chest. Chessur and Thackery helped bended her legs bit so she could be more comfortable. Alice leaned against him smiling softy. Mirana soon returned with a Leroy fussing softy. Alice turned to Chessur. "Could you get me another blanket, he hates being watched while he eats." She said softy

Chessur nod and disappeared. Mirana carefully lowered him into Alice's arms. Alice rearranged him so his head was against her breast and his lower body on her stomach while she supported him with arm under him. Chessur returned and draped a blanket over him. Alice smiled her thanks and opened her robe enough Leroy could easy access her breast. When Alice felt Leroy began suck at fast place she gently rubbed his back. "No need to rush, I'm not moving anywhere." She said softly

Leroy slowed down and grabbed her breast bit keeping his place. Alice sighed happy and nuzzled Tarrant's chest lightly. Mirana gently sat down on bed next to him making sure not to startle Leroy. "Alice why are you breast feeding if Leroy aren't yours?" she asked softly

Alice sighed and gently rubbed Leroy back. "Because when my sister gave birth to Melody, I couldn't do this for her. My sister and her _husband_ wanted kill her, she was born and again with Leroy only this I came prepared, and Duncan and Neil have no other family so their parents asked me raise them." She said

Alice felt Leroy stop and try get to other breast, smiling softy she moved him until she felt him start up again. "I guess his trip here left him very hungry." She said with giggle.

Mally got beside her. "Isn't he always like that since he newborn Alice?" she asked softy

Alice shook her head. "Not after first two weeks, he prefers to start one get half way finished then go to next and do same thing. After that then he naps where he eating for like hour or so before waking up to finish." She said smiling

Mally laughed bit. "Sounds like he thinks he in charge of things." She said

Leroy beat her breast bit with his fist. Alice rubbed his back. "Shhh it alright Leroy, she joking no need to get upset about it. I don't think he likes the commit Mally." She said laughing softy

Leroy fussed some more causing everyone to laugh bit more, before he finally settled back down. Soon he finished eating, allowing Alice to wipe his mouth. She looked up at Mirana. "Could you burp him for me, he likes being rocked after his meal." She said softly

Mirana smiled at her and nod. Gently handing him to her, Mirana began rocking him only have Leroy silently fussing. Mirana tried few different ways before looking up at Alice. "Let him set his head on your shoulder and let your body rock back forth like your sitting in rocking chair." She said

Mirana lifted his head on her shoulder slowly rocked him. Leroy slowly fell asleep, letting out soft burp before falling sleep. While Mirana got Leroy asleep, Alice got comfortable on Tarrant by turning to her uninjured side and wrapping her arm around his waist. Tarrant gently stroked her hair and back, watching her get more relaxed.

Mirana smiled softy. "I will have maid bring in a baby basket so Alice has easy access to Leroy. It seems Alice isn't allowing you leave her side Tarrant." She said softy trying not laugh.

Tarrant continued rubbed Alice's back. "I never leave her side." He said softly

Mirana nod and watched the main bring in baby basket. Gently laying Leroy down and covered him up. She mention to others to leave room slowly, Mirana turned off light. "Look after her, Tarrant. I come check on you two in morning." She said softly and gently shut the door.

Tarrant didn't bother responding her. He just continued rubbing Alice's back feeling her relax under his touch.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Alice in Wonderland

Alice slowly woke up to find, she was still laying down on Tarrant's chest while he was against wall. She slowly sat up making sure not to reopen her injures, to find Tarrant was fast sleep against wall. Smiling softly she gently took off his hat and tossed it on nearby table. She got bit closer to find he was close to crying in his sleep. Reaching up slowly, she gently stroked his check lovingly. "Shh Tarrant, I be alright, just relax." She said softly

Immediately his features began relax to more content. Alice smiled and gently leaded against his chest. Suddenly she felt Tarrant began to panic. She slowly sat up again only be pushed back down against him. Alice looked up to find him staring down at her. She gently touched his chest. "Tarrant what matter?" she asked softly

Tarrant shook his head trying to dismiss something he thought. "I felt you moving and I thought something was wrong because I couldn't feel you on my chest for few minutes." He said softly

Alice smiled softly at him and gently reached up to stroke his check. "I'm fine Tarrant, but you looked like you were having bad dream." She said

Tarrant leaded into her hand, rubbing his check against it. He knew exactly what his nightmare was about but he didn't want share with her yet. Alice keeping her eyes on him, used her other hand to stroke his chest gently, hoping to calm him down more. "Tarrant, why don't you take off your jacket and shirt and come lay down next to me?" she asked softly

She watched his eyes widen before shakily nodding to her request. He slowly undid his buttons only finding it difficult to undo the buttons because how nervous he was. Slowly sitting up bit, she gently took his hands into hers and set them down at his side. "Let me help." She said softly

Tarrant nodded quickly. Alice quickly unbutton his jacket and started slide of his shoulders making Tarrant take rest of the jacket. Once she saw him put it on other side of bed she unbutton his shirt then letting him take it off. Smiling at him watching him small smile back at her she gently scooted over taking his hand with her making him move as well. Once he was laying on his back, she took his hand and wrapped it around her so his wrist landed on her hip and gently laid her head down on his chest. Tarrant pulled her bit closer so she was almost on top of him.

Titling her head so she could look into his eyes and smiled at him. "This is lot better now isn't it?" She said softly

Tarrant nodded his head in agreement. Alice gently reached crossed his chest and grabbed his other hand and lightly squeezed it. Tarrant squeezed back and barrowed his head into her hair. Taking deep breaths of her scent he let out shaky sigh and finally allowed himself to relax. They laid there in silence, allowing themselves to enjoy being next to each other. Tarrant rubbed back of her hand and her side gently.

"Tarrant I didn't want my return be like this." She said softly

Tarrant grumble something into her hair. She took it as sign as he agreed with her statement. "Do you want know how it was suppose to go?" she asked

Tarrant nodded in her hair. "Well since the kids went down early all I needed to do was jump hole hoping you be there waiting for me. You'll get first hug and then we'll take our time getting back to Marmoreal." She said

Tarrant turned his hand so his check was resting on hers. "That sounded lovely." He said

Alice nod. "I had same thoughts and I wanted to tell you something important on way back." She said

Tarrant lifted his head bit. "You can still tell me if you want Alice." He said

Alice smiled, and gently moved until her face was inches away from his, then she kissed him. Tarrant lay there for few minutes, eyes widen in shook before he gently kissed her back. When Alice felt him kissed back, she pushing bit more feeling he was doing the same before finally pulling back slowly. Alice stared into his green eyes smiling lovingly at him. "Alice...I…" Tarrant stammered out.

"Tarrant Hightopp I love you with every little piece of my heart and soul and I came back to Underland be with our friends but specially _you._" Alice said softly blushing lightly when she saw his face go from confused to happy in two seconds.

Tarrant laid there soaking into her words, when it finally downed on him. Alice loved _him_, came to be with _him_. Slamming his lips on hers kissing her hungrily causing her gasp, but kissed him back. If he knew she only need some time get things together and come back, then he wouldn't haven't been so worried that he work himself mad. Well madder that is, and he wouldn't have believed the rumors that bastard Stayne started just mess with him. He would of spent more time preparing his house for her reveal back to Underland. Slipping his tongue into her mouth, he let out low growl in approval, causing her moan. He wrapped his arms around her bringing her closer to chest. They continued making out until they need to stop for air. Alice lead her head against his shoulder panting while Tarrant buried his face into his neck.

For while they stayed like this until Tarrant gently pulled her back, so he could look into her eyes. "Alice, I been waiting for very long time to hear you say that to me. I loved you since moment I laid my eyes on you when you first came to Underland. Each time you came and even my dreams my love for you grew." He said lovingly

When he was done speaking he noticed Alice was softly crying. He gently wiped away her tears and rubbed her back. Alice smiled lovingly and kissed him. Tarrant kissed her back bit confused why she was crying if she was happy. But he was coming addicted to her kisses, and he wasn't that mad to stop her kissing him just ask why she was crying while smiling. Now that true mad person in his opinion. He watched has she sat her head on his shoulder. Gently he continued stroking her back. "Alice are you alright?" he asked softly concerned

Alice nuzzled his neck gently. "I'm fine, my Hatter just happy." She said softly

Tarrant smiled. "Are you sure Alice, you were crying bit?" He asked still concerned

Alice nodded against his neck. "It just hormones from potion it makes me bit more emotional that all. But could you roll us to side this position it starting to hurt since I took it." She said softy

Tarrant nod against her shoulder, losing his grip around her. "Tarrant could you roll us on side please. This position is making my breast sore even more than they already are." She said softly

Tarrant nod and slowly moved until they were their side right side. Alice slowly shifted until she could rest her under his chin. Tarrant held her for while thinking, until he slowly pushed part her rob making Alice look up at him. "I cannot and will not allow you suffer anymore then you already are. So please let me help even if it is little." She said

Alice simply just rolled on her back allowing her rob to fall open more. She smiled warmly at him. Tarrant stared at her dumbstruck, he just couldn't believe this was happening to him. First Alice came back like she promised although hurt and with four little kids but that part didn't matter to him. Only part he was happy was Alice coming back to stay with him forever. Next they kissed and admitted their love each other now he gets to basically suck on her breast. He wasn't sure if… Suddenly Alice touched his face. "You were rambling inside your head weren't you?" she asked softy

Tarrant nod. "I'm fine." He squeaked out.

Alice smiled. "I know, and I'm glad you want do this, tell truth if things would gone the way I planned we probably would of have been late coming back to Marmomel." She said softly

Tarrant titled his head to side confused. "I took this potion about 9 months and I never had sex before. So I been completely utterly miserable since then and I only wanted you." She said softly

Tarrant lead down and captured her nipple into his mouth. _"Apparently that all he need hear."_ She thought as he began sucking and messaging her breasts, she let out low moan. The more he sucked, more she got relaxed until he felt something warm enter his mouth. He continued sucking trying figure what it was until he got bigger taste. _"It's Alice's milk." _ He thought. "Delicious even better than tea." He mumbled out.

Alice giggled causing him look up at her. "Glad you think so, I don't think getting you help me after Leroy gets done feeding is going be difficult challenge." She said giggling

Tarrant hummed lightly and continued his work. Soon they heard Leroy beginning to fuss deciding now he wanted attention right now. Tarrant growled into her breasts. Alice gently stroked his hair. "You can finish when he done, he not going eat lot and he going need be changed before bed." She said softly

Tarrant growled and simply nod, got up not happily. He gently picked up, while glaring at him surprised to see a smug look on his face. He heard Alice laughing softy. "Apparently he thinks he completely stopped you from stealing his food." She said softly

Tarrant glared at him harder and grumble under his breath and took him to her. Until he smelled something fowl. He gently handled her Leroy, and went to find a nurse with some diapers and wet clothes. He came back with maid, which quickly took him from Alice and changed him and cleaned him before handing him back to Alice. After Alice got Leroy settled against her, the maid left to kitchen to get Alice something light to eat.

Leroy began feeding on left which was opposite of one Tarrant was. Tarrant got behind her gently setting her up, glaring at baby. Alice gently nuzzled his chest and stroked his hand with her free hand. Tarrant gently stroked her hair lovingly calming down. He gently kissed her hair. "I'm going have used to your time being monopolized then it already was before." He said softy

Alice nuzzled more. "Yes but your time too, they'll relay you too." She said

Tarrant eyes widen. "You…think…so?" he stammered out

Alice looked up him smiling. "I know so, after all none of them ever had dad expect for twins but they were told someone else was because he was dying. You and me are only parents they'll ever know." She said softly

Tarrant nod thinking for while before smiling. "So their my children too?" he asked softy

Alice nod, Tarrant titled her head so he could smash his lips to hers. Alice kissed him back. They slowly pulled apart allowing give each other chance to breathe. Alice lightly nuzzled his chest until Leroy was completely finished feeding on right. Tarrant gently sat her up, before gently taking Leroy from her. He gently held him in his arms simply staring at him. Leroy slowly nodded off in his arms smiling softly. Tarrant turned to Alice to show her. Alice lightly giggled. "You know your first guy that ever got him sleep so peacefully." She said soft

Tarrant smiled at her, his green eyes shine with love and happiness. He went over to crib and gently laid him down, and covered him up with blanket before heading over Alice. The maid came back with sandwiches and two cups of tea for them. She sat them on table and left the room.

Tarrant moved Alice until she was against wall so he could give her food and drink. Once she had hers, he began to eat his sandwich. Alice pushed half her sandwich and her empty cup towards him.

Tarrant gently set them back on table after finishing his, and gently laid Alice back down on her back and laid beside her. Alice smiled up at him. "Aren't you going finish what you started before you got interrupted?" she asked softly

Tarrant eyes sparkled with delight and slowly moved down and settled his head against in between her breasts. Alice gently stroked his hair while he got himself comfortable. Once he was settled he gently began licking her breast until he got nipple and gently began sucking on it while his left hand gently messaged her left breast. Alice moaned low. Tarrant growled low sending vibrations through her. _"If Alice could produce milk always after this, I would be very happy man. But I enjoy it while can, perhaps after the while I can get her pregnant and than drink this all I want while doing other things to my Alice." _He thought as finished left breast.

He lifted his head just enough to notice Alice was fast sleep. Tarrant smiled and closed up her robe. Gently covering up as he laid next her, he pulled her close tom and dose off in peacefully slumber.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

Tarrant slowly woke up to find Chessur hovering above him smiling his usually grin. Tarrant covered Alice with blanket to tempt block his view. Chessur smirked at him. "Well, well it seems you finally get Alice's love and more." He said

Tarrant glared at him. "Tarrant don't be that way after all I didn't see nor hear what happen last night, but someone else did." He said

Tarrant raised his eyebrow. "Who dared spy on me' and my Alice's time." He growled low hoping not wake Alice.

Chessur grin got bigger. "It certain someone that is in love you just like you're in love with Alice." He said propping himself on paws.

Tarrant sighed softly. Chessur watched as Alice snuggled closer to him only to whimper in pain for hitting a wound. Tarrant mumbled into her hair, and gently stroking her back until she calmed down. Tarrant nuzzled her hair hoping she stay sleep. Mirana smiled as she walked into the room.

"I see you finally got tell her how feel about her, Tarrant." She said softy

Tarrant smiled. "Alice said she was in love with me first and I told her back. I have family again." He said

Mirana smiled. "I know what you mean Tarrant but please keep in mind we are your family to." She paused. "I heard what Mally saw." She finished sadly.

Tarrant's eyes flicker orange for bit. "I was only helping meh Alice relx, her body been under all stress lately. She shouldn have been spying anyways." He said angry

Mirana eyes widen. "I did not realize that Tarrant, and I'm sure that wasn't her intent ether but you knew of her feelings and they don't go away easy and get hurt very easy as well." She said softly

Tarrant looked down, his eyes turning a light grey. "I know but she knew I will never feel that way about her. It always been Alice." He said softy

Mirana sighed softly. She slowly watched as Alice slowly stretched across his chest and buried her head into his side. Tarrant pulled her closer to him. Alice gently gripped his side sat her head on his chest. Rubbing her eyes sleepy she noticed Mirana and Tarrant staring down at her.

"Good morning." She mumbled.

Mirana sat down on bed next to her. "Good morning Alice, how are you feeling this morning?" she asked softly

Alice stretched bit. "Bit sore and stiff but otherwise I feel fine." She said softly

Mirana smiled at her, and gently stroked her hair. "I'm glad, we were so worried about Alice. The kids are slowly waking up." She said softly

Alice yawned softly and nuzzled Tarrant's chest. "It wasn't my attention to do that, but at least I can honestly say I didn't fall down hole while chasing a white rabbit." She said smiling softly

Mirana and Tarrant chuckled softly. Alice wiggled in her spot. "When I can move from this room?" she asked softly

Mirana and Tarrant stared down at her. "How come Alice? You look pretty comfortable next to Tarrant." She asked softly

Alice lift her head bit. "I am, it just this bed feels like I'm sleeping on floor, and I've done that before and floor looks more comfortable to sleep on then this bed, and there not enough room for two people and plus three kids and infant and whoever else decides suddenly pop up and get on bed. I just want my room and bed or Tarrant's." she said

Mirana looked around room, before nodding. "This room doesn't say rest here doesn't?" she asked

Alice and Tarrant looked up at each other and shook their heads at her. "No it doesn't, rather not have them being more worried than already going be." Alice said softy

Mirana smiled. "Alright then, Tarrant let's get her and Leroy to more comfortable room." She said

Tarrant smiled and nod. Slowly being carefully not move to fast he got up. Alice grabbed his hat and jacket. She placed his jacket around her and his hat on her head and looked up at him. Tarrant just stared at her. As much he loved seeing her in clothes he made her, he loves more seeing her in his clothing more. Kissing her lips softly and carefully lifted her up into his arms.

Alice kissed him back and relaxed against his chest as lifted her up. Mirana gently picks up Leroy, then made her way to door. Using one hand she successfully opened door, allowing Tarrant to go out first. Alice tipped the hat slightly to cover her eyes. She forgot how bright the Marmoreal was in morning.

Mirana walked up beside them. "Alice is something wrong?" she asked softly

"I forgot how bright it gets here in morning." She mumbled softly

Mirana and Tarrant laughed softly. "Yes I suppose, it must seem very bright in here." She said softly

Alice groaned softy. Then they heard six little feet coming there way. "Momma!"

Tarrant slowly kneeled down so he could rearrange her. Alice pushed up the hat and engulfed them into her arms. She heard mumbled of questions before they finally decided just cry. They don't cry lot but when they do it something very wrong. Once they settled down they continue cling to her.

Alice gently stroked their heads. "It alright, everything going be fine." She mumbled into their hairs.

Duncan looked up at her. "But your hurt momma, we saw last night, he hurt you didn't he. I knew, I should've stayed to protect you momma." He said angrily

Tarrant and Mirana was taken back but Alice simply smiled at him. "Sweetie that is very reason why I had you go ahead. I would _never_ let anything happen you four. You guys are too important to let anything happen. It my job protect you guys not the other way around." She said softly

Duncan turned and lowered his head mumbling angrily, then turned again only cling to her. Alice fought the urge to giggle at him, knowing it wouldn't help the situation. Alice gently stroked Neil and Melody's hair feeling them relax their grip. "You guys want know something?" she asked softly

Lifting they're heads they looked into eyes nodding. "Well the damage he did to me is nothing compared to what I done to him." She said proudly

Slowly their faces started lit up. "Really Momma?" Melody asked

Alice nod triumphantly and leaned down bit. "Lets just say it ended with my sword in his shoulder into the wall. Although he was sort alive and breathing correctly." She said

After little their eyes lit up happy. "Really Momma?" Duncan asked

Alice nod. "Of course." She said

The kids started laughing and hugging her again. Alice laughed softly, which cause Tarrant and Mirana to smile. It was good to hear her laugh again. Alice gently tapped their shoulders making them look up at her. Alice smiled down at them. "I'm going heal and it take little which means I have stay in bed for a while. You guys can come visit but I want guys to explore where Mirana said you can and when I get better you show me and listen to Mirana alright." She said

"But Momma we can take care of you and help with Leroy." Melody protested.

Alice smiled and gently stroked her hair. "I know but that isn't your job, only thing I want you guys do is be kids. I already have someone already taking care of me." She said gently leaning against Tarrant. Tarrant smiled and rest his head on hers.

Before they could say anything Alice spoke. "Go eat breakfast alright, and at tea time you'll know everyone there and we can even use bring out something's we brought." She said softly

Smiling they took off to nearby maid before stopping half way. "See you later Momma." They shouted before continuing to maid.

Alice giggled softly and leaned against Tarrant allowing him pick her up. Tarrant carefully picked her up and cradled her against his chest. Alice snuggled into his embrace. Mirana smiled softly then looked down at Leroy.

"Alice, they didn't seem notice nor care about me and Tarrant being there." She said softy

Alice looked between them seeing they were sad and corned about this. Alice gently stroked his chest feeling him relax bit. "It going take while for them used everyone. Their world just expanded lot in short time. Give them some time and they'll come around." She said softly

Mirana smiled nod. "Of course now let's get you comfortable, I'm sure your hungry as well." She said softy

Alice smiled and nod. "And bit sticky and change of clothes would be nice then sitting around in robe." She said softly

Mirana smiled and together headed towards Tarrant's room, when they reached the door. Tarrant stood there nervously and looked down at Alice. Alice smiled softy and gently touched his check, allowing him lean into it. "I told you, it doesn't matter who room we go to. If you want be in your room so you can work if you need to, then that fine with me Tarrant. Besides I'm sure your room is exactly like your home much more comfortable then my room." She said smiling

Tarrant smiled brightly and walked into room. Alice was right, his room was exactly like his home. Filled with different colors everywhere among other things, he as placed there. He brought her into his room where it was just as decorative, only she noticed two wardrobes. She looked up at Tarrant as he slowly laid her down.

Tarrant blushed and silently wished he had his hat to hide his eyes. His eyes just turned light pink. Alice giggled softy as he fumbled nervously. Gulping he held her hand lightly. "One of them is for you, for one day you came back to Underland I wanted make sure you had clothes." He said blushing more.

Alice gently touched check smiling. "That is most sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me, thank you Tarrant." She said softly

Tarrant smiled brightly at her, and gently kissed her lips. Mirana looked at them smiling. She heard Leroy began stir catching there attention. Alice smiled at her.

"It seems someone ready to eat and not willing wait anymore." She said laughing silently

Mirana laughed as Leroy fussed loudly, as she walked over to Alice. Tarrant moved to the other side of bed to help support Alice. Mirana slowly lowered Leroy into Alice's arms. Once he was secured in her arms, he began snuggling at her breast, want food. Alice giggled softly and opened her robe, and he immediately attached onto her breast. Alice gently stroked his back as he feed. Alice looked up at Tarrant and Mirana.

"Would you like have bed tea party, Alice?" She asked softy

Alice nod. "Yes, I don't think I can sit on chair at table yet. Besides it would give children chance to sit as close as they are used." She paused feeling something go down her breast. Slowly she turn him so didn't interrupt him. She caught glimpse and turned to Tarrant. "Could you make him some fresh clothes, because by time he gets done he going need fresh set and nightclothes." She finished

Tarrant smiled and went off before returning. Before he could even ask, Alice beat him to. "Make what you think looks good on him. I trust your judgment just like I trust whatever clothes that are in wardrobe." She said softly

Tarrant smiled big and went to his work station. Alice and Mirana just looked at each other and laughed. "I'm going to tell one of maids to bring you both up some breakfast, then have everyone prepare a bed tea party." She said

Alice nod and watched her leave. Looking down at Leroy, who was fast asleep with his mouth still on her nipple. Carefully, she placed him on bed then carefully swung her legs to side of bed. She gently lowered feet to floor, already feeling dizzy. But she wasn't going let that stop her from reaching her goal. Using the bed as support she slowly walked to door. Once she reached the door, she continued her away to him. She was close to him before she tripped and her arms wrapped around his neck starting him.

Tarrant was working on the second outfit for Leroy when he felt Alice's arms wrap around him.

"Alice, what the matter your suppose to be in bed." He said softly

Alice slowly brought her back to feet and slowly leaned against his back, slowly moving her arms around his torso, and rested her head on his shoulder "I wanted to watch you work, and got lonely without you." She said into his neck.

Tarrant gently placed his overs and laced their fingers together. They like this for bit until he felt Alice tremble bit. Carefully he stood up making sure he didn't put Alice off balance. He carefully moves her until she was in front of him. Alice looked up into his eyes. Tarrant looked into her eyes, and smiled gently. Carefully, he bent down and scooped her into his arms.

Alice rest her head against his shoulder. Kissing her forehead softly he carried her back to bed until he stopped by Mirana coming in with maid carrying their food.

"Oh my, did she get out of bed?" she asked softly

Tarrant nodded softly. "She said wanted to watch me work." He said.

Mirana nod. "Move things expect for bed and baby's crib out and move what ever you can of his work station over, as much you can." She ordered

Two maids nod and went get assist. Mirana set their food on table, and went to grab Leroy and gently lay him down on crib one of guards near the bed. Tarrant gently laid Alice on bed, kissing her check. Mirana came over to her. Gently pressing her hand against Alice' head. "She has small fever. No parties and no one coming over at not until she heals. The kids can come but for short time periods. I'm sure they'll understand. I come back with cream to help with pain and scaring. Tarrant try get her eat as much as possible then between rests." She said softly

Tarrant nod softy and gently stroked her hair softy. Alice nudged his chest lightly, gently he stroked her back until she fall back asleep.

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

Once Alice was fast asleep again, he continued stroking her back and hair while watching everything get moved around until his work station was close to bed. Mirana bring his food and sat on other side of Alice so he could eat. Under the watchful eye of Mirana he finished his food. Then noticed a maid take Alice's food away. He looked over at Mirana in confusion. Mirana gently touched his hand.

"They will be bringing something else for Alice to eat that won't spoil." She said softly

Tarrant nod, then carefully lifted Alice into his arms and settled her against his chest. Alice nuzzled his chest and wrapped arm around his and held it between her breasts, with small smile on her face.

Mirana chuckled softly. "It appears Alice is not allow you get up, anytime soon, Tarrant." She said softly

Tarrant smiled and nuzzled her hair. "That fine, I wasn't going move anyways." He said

Mirana smiled and gently stroked her hair. "I have maid come and check on you both once every hour to see if you need anything." She said softly

Tarrant nod and watched Mirana rouse from bed, closed the curtains and left room silently. After she left, Tarrant turned his attention back to Alice. He knows there lot they need to talk to about especially about the kids but for now he'll focus on Alice recovering before that. Slowly shutting his eyes, he quickly fall asleep.

One hour later.

Tarrant felt two little hands shaking him. Slowly opening his eyes, he found Melody, Duncan and Neil, near Alice. He looked down at Alice to see, that she moved turned so her face is on his chest and arm wrapped across it. He looked back up the kids.

"Is something wrong?" he asked softy

"Is Mama really going be ok?" Melody asked softy trying hard not cry.

Tarrant gently reached over to her stroking her hair, while checking Alice's temperature. "Her fever broke, that good but she going be resting lot, but she going get better." He said softy

Melody nodded softy and wiped her eyes. Slowly being carefully not hurt Alice, she went to other side of him and wrapped arm around him. Tarrant froze not sure what she is doing until he felt her breathe in and relax against him. Melody looked up at him smiling.

"Mama was right _you _do smell like tea." She said

Tarrant blushed and gently stroked her while looking over at boys. Neil curled as close he could to Alice trying hard not look up at up him while Duncan kept his eyes on him, watching him. Melody gently tugged his shirt, making him look down her. Melody looked up him, tears slowly forming.

"You love our mama right?" she asked softy

Tarrant smiled gently at her. "I love her very much. She always had my love and always will." He said

Melody nod and gulped. "Then will you love us and be our papa? Me, Neil and Duncan never had papa. Mama said that our papa is someone that loves mama more than anything and he'll love us too." She said finished tears going her face.

Tarrant gently brushed her tears away, trying fight his own tears. "I would be honored to be your papa. I never had children, but I promise I will love you forever just as I love your mama forever." He promised

Melody through herself at him, tears going down his face. "Papa!" she exclaimed throwing herself into his chest. Neil slowly moved over to them and snuggled there. "Papa." He mumbled softy

Duncan snuggled into Alice's side and lightly touched Tarrant's hand. "Papa." He mumbled into Alice's back. Tarrant couldn't hold his tears back anymore and just allow them freely fall. Alice slowly woke up to sound of crying. Feeling three small bodies around her and Tarrant breathing labored cornered her.

Slowly moving catching them all off guard. "Mm…what going on?" she asked softly

Melody crawled across Tarrant chest and gets under her. "Mama we have papa now." She said softy crying softy

Alice gently rubbed her back and looked up at Tarrant that nodded happily, tears still going down his face. Smiling, she looked around at Neil, who was fast asleep against him, felt Duncan clutch at her robe. Gently she rubbed her back until she knew felt Melody start fall sleep. "Mellie sweetie go asleep on other side of Duncan for me. Let's give Papa little room move so Neil doesn't fall off." She said gently

Melody nodded and slowly moved until she was cuddling against Duncan. Alice mention for Tarrant to scoot over bit and bring Neil away from edge of bed. Alice smiled at him, and gently reached up and wiped his tears away. Tarrant leaned down and kissed her lips hard. Alice kissed him back, as they pulled part she grabbed his collar. "Don't say thank you." She mumbles softy

Tarrant smiled and kissed her lips softy. "Yes Alice." He said softy

Alice gently stroked his chest and Neil's hair until she fall asleep again. During that day Alice woke up several other times after the children left, she feed Leroy and also eat little. When Alice need to have bath he would carry her into bathroom with maids behind him and set her down on stool, then he was hushed away so they could wash her stating it was "inappropriate for man to see a unmarried naked woman naked specially one that never belong to you". He mumbled angrily, his eyes turning orange as he walked out and went to Mirana. She let him rant for bit until she saw he was calming down.

"Tarrant, what the matter?" she asked softy

"Thos maids hushed me out of my own bathroom not letting me watch make sure Alice didn't fall or something. They said I never be with my Alice. She mine!" he yelled out.

Mirana nod understanding and gently touched his check, letting him calm down. "Tarrant I take care of this alright, for now if it makes you feel any better you can bath Alice, and you can use my private bath. I'm sure that she prefer your hands then those maids." She said softly

That made him calm down slightly, and waited for Mirana to go first. He waited outside. After the maids left with few angrily. Mirana came back out smiling. "Alright Alice is waiting for you but they already finished her bath, so you can you my private bath next time." She said softly

Tarrant nod and went into bathroom to find Alice back in same robe as before grumbling angrily, has he took it off and went into her wardrobe got more comfortable robe for her. Slipping it around her carefully, he tied it loosely before carefully picked her up. Alice snuggled deep into his embrace. Breathing deep he watched her fall asleep. Laying her down in middle of bed, he slowly pulled covers over her and kissed her head lightly. He went to take his quickly.

As time went on Tarrant spent time with children made them all new clothes while getting know them. He held Leroy when Alice wasn't feeding him, and when it time to bath in Mirana's private bath. During that time Alice and he quietly talked as he washed her and himself. He loved feeling her skin on his and most of time she fell asleep against while he was washing her. Which was fine with him, it made him happy that his Alice was so comfortable to fall asleep when other.

When he was talking care of Alice, Leroy and kids, he talked quietly with Mirana, Chessur whenever they came in their room expect Mally and Thackery. He wasn't surprised with Thackery knowing the rabbit probably didn't want to wake Alice when he came in but he did kept children busy by playing with them or allowing them help him cook. But Mally he had hoped she would gotten past this so they didn't lose their friendship. But he was going dwell on it after all he had his Alice to take care of and his children that need him. He knows he going have speak to her but he prefers having his Alice with him to help.

But over few days as Alice got better, she was able eat more and stay up longer. One day, she watched her kids and Tarrant interact quietly in next room. Duncan sat on chair simply watching as Melody, Neil and Tarrant had small tea party in clothes he made them. She was surprised how comfortable her shy Neil and how much he opened up to him. She wondered how much he opened up with others, but she could wait for that. What concerned her was the fact Duncan didn't want to interact with them.

When Duncan noticed her glaze and slowly made his way to her. Alice mention for him to shut door slightly, then climbed on bed. Alice opened her arms to him as he crawled up bed to her. Duncan rest his against her chest.

Alice gently ran her fingers through his hair. "What matter sweetie, how come your not joining tea party that papa, Melody and Neil are having?" she asked softy

Duncan turned his head. "I was for bit, but it soo boring Mama." He explained

Alice lightly chuckled and gently rubbed his back. "You never could seat down too long at on ship only doing one thing. I talk to Mirana for you to see if you can train with one her guards or something so you can things you like." She said

Duncan shot up excitedly. "Really Mama?" he said excitedly

Alice nod. "Yes really, now try to enjoy the rest of this little tea party, after that take your brother and sister outside playing. Me, Papa and others need have adult talk all right. Then you guys can come in." She said softy

Duncan nod and took off the bed towards the small table siting on other side Melody. Tarrant stood near door way watching. Silently he approached bed, climbing into bed next to Alice. Smiling as got comfortable, she leaded against his chest. Tarrant slowly wrapped his arm around her.

"Why doesn't Duncan like me?" he asked sadly

Alice sat up and so rolled over to stomach, gently cupping his face. "Tarrant, he loves you. He different from Melody and Neil, he enjoys being active and training become a Champion. He always enjoyed protecting. Have you noticed what Neil and Melody enjoy?" she says softy

Tarrant nod softly. "Neil enjoys finding ways to unlock things that always been locked. He unlocked old family locket of Mirana easily after tinkering with it bit. Melody enjoys helping specially those in need. She has told me she been talking to Mally through her door, and when she wasn't doing that she with Chessur giving him as much attention he has ever received. He taken very strong liking for her and fellows her almost everywhere, and I heard he even sleeps curled up next to her in bed." He said grumbling last parts

Alice giggled, snuggling into his chest. "Think of this way he won't try steal your hat." She said softy

Tarrant mumbled angrily in Outlandish. "He han' out wit me' dughter." He mumbled out.

Alice giggled softly. "Oh Tarrant, you are wonderful father." She said proudly

Tarrant smiled big and kissed her head. Alice snuggled against him. "In bit I need you grab everyone, so we can have talk. Then kids will bring in special prizes we bring for everyone." She said softly

Tarrant eyes sparkled with delight and kissed her hard, before gently laid her back on bed. She watched has he left room in hurry, her guess that he wanted his surprise as soon as possible. After the kids finished their tea and snacks they came over to get kiss and ran out door excitedly something on their minds.

Alice rearranged her self before Tarrant came in picking out her outfit for tea party. Alice relaxed against the pillows smiling knowing Tarrant will take care of things.

To be continued…


End file.
